<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginny's Heart by KayadelaVigne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314353">Ginny's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayadelaVigne/pseuds/KayadelaVigne'>KayadelaVigne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Dark Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Side Romance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayadelaVigne/pseuds/KayadelaVigne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart that is not her own, an unusual ally in dark times and a romance that threatens to destroy everything she believes in - Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts certainly lacks its portion of boredom. [Underage since Ginny is a teenager, the rest is self-explanatory isn't it.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginny's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOUNDTRACK.<br/>(in case you're interested in which songs are heavily responsible for all the kit 'n caboodle that i call my stories)</p><p>Ghost: Dance Macabre<br/>Cyhra: Closure<br/>Evanescence: My Immortal (Shoutout to Tara Gilesby, anyone? :D)<br/>Meat Loaf: Where The Rubber Meets The Road<br/>Lady Gaga: Venus</p><p>more to be added soon. &amp;yes that's a threat not a promise :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALOHOMORA!</p><p>welcome to the groaning abyss of my darkest fantasies :D<br/>okay well, maybe not THOSE kind of fantasies, but i promise this is going to be fcked up. or as malfoy would say, "language, potter!"<br/>keep in mind, this is rated R for a variety of reasons, one of them being some rather explict sexual encounters - both straight AND gay. don't like don't read, ye been warned!</p><p>to everyone else that i haven't scared away yet - enjoy reading!<br/>and - HAPPY SAMHAIN / HALLOWEEN, me maties! *puts in her vampire teeth+</p><p>OPEN CURTAINS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 01:</b> Within A Heartbeat<br/>
</p><p>“And remember what you promised him!”<br/>
Five times. And it was only half past ten. Still lots of chances to double her score. Maybe even triple, if she’d put some effort into it.<br/>
I was tempted to roll my eyes at her.<br/>
“Mum, please,” I murmured under my breath, scanning the platform for something I could distract her with before she would have the chance to unfold all her well-meant advice on me, starting with “stay away from the Forbidden Forest, it has its name for a reason” over “don’t drown in the lake, you don’t want to ruin those sixteen years of hard work your father and I put into you” right to “please don’t get eaten by a dangerous plant or we might not be able to repay the favour that saved your life as a baby”. She really could be one of the charming mums, that one. I sighed. But I guess that’s what spending one and a half decades of your life in a closed ward at the permanent bed of your only daughter would do to any parent. No matter how loving and rather protective they would be otherwise.<br/>
Sarcasm was Mum’s lifesaver just like the donor heart in my chest was mine.<br/>
“I’m not Ron, you know.” I gave Mum a look that made her smile awkwardly.<br/>
“Oy!” My brother spun around. “What you mean, you’re not me? I haven’t been eaten by anything so far!”<br/>
“Yep, with a heavy emphasis on the last two words.” I raised my left eyebrow at him.<br/>
He rolled his eyes in mock-desperation. “Merlin’s pants, what did I do to deserve being in the same year as my annoying baby sister?”<br/>
Honestly, this was too easy. I smirked.<br/>
“Maybe not fail all your N.E.W.T.s for an instance?” I teased.<br/>
Ron took a deep breath as his face reddened like an overripe tomato.<br/>
“You would have too, if you were -”<br/>
“That’s enough, you two!” Mum put her arms around my shoulders. “Remember what the Healer in Chief said! Ginny is to spare any unnecessary excitement. We want this … err, attempt at a normal life for your only sister to be a success, don’t we?”<br/>
She looked at Ron with a steep wrinkle between her brows. Ron gulped.<br/>
“Y-yeah, of course,” he muttered, scratching his neck. “Sorry, Gin.”<br/>
“Don’t call me that,” I hissed at him, making Mum immediately look at me instead.<br/>
“Now, now, Ginny,” she prompted. “Knowing the both of you, there’ll plenty of time to bicker all year at Hogwarts, so save it, will you. And I'd like to go over your list once more, honey.”<br/>
Oh dear Merlin and his precious beard! Not <i>again</i> …<br/>
“And remember what you promised Roy, will you? He’d be so disappointed if you wouldn’t.”<br/>
The look in Mum’s hazel eyes intensified. I puffed my breath. Six. Maybe we could make it to a nice round dozen times before the overlarge clock near the steam-billowing traction engine would chime at a quarter to eleven?<br/>
“Mum, seriously. I’d much rather go find a compartment while everybody’s still busy meeting their friends.”<br/>
I tried to put as much pleading into my voice as somehow possible. Knowing Mum, she would find a flaw in each and every subitem on the list that Healer Theakston had given her before clearing me for my first and final year at Hogwarts - eventually Mum would insist on accompanying me until we’d arrive at Hogsmeade Station. I would be the laughing stock for all eternity before term would have even started … Dark Lord’s non-existing mercy, that was so not going to happen!<br/>
I grabbed the trolley packed with my luggage and pushed it straight towards the last carriage. Some privacy couldn’t hurt. There would be time enough all year to make new acquaintances that I’d possibly never meet again after next summer anyway, so why bother now? And I still needed to get Mum’s mind off that stupid list.<br/>
“Mum, could you help me with my trunk?” I smiled at her with my most innocent look. “You know, I’m not allowed to lift heavy objects.”<br/>
“Sure, darling.” Mum’s eyes flicked over the carriage that seemed almost abandoned. “But are you sure you don’t want to sit with Ron and his friends? Harry and Hermione were so kind last time they’ve visited.”<br/>
My heart gave a sudden lurch as Mum mentioned my brother’s best friend.<br/>
“Maybe they could become your friends as well, honey.”<br/>
Over my dead body! I’d rather Harry and I never ever repeat what had happened at our last encounter …<br/>
I bit my lips, looking around the platform once more to find something to distract Mum with. Then, spotting the perfect opportunity, I lowered my voice.<br/>
“Actually Mum, I don’t think Ron would want me to.”<br/>
I nodded towards my brother’s direction.<br/>
Mum followed my discreet look over her shoulder to find her youngest son engaged in a conversation with a girl in cute beach waves that couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. I couldn’t help but smirk. Awesome timing, dear brother. I owed you!<br/>
“I wonder who that might be,” I thought aloud. Her hand froze in mid-air over her still closed purse, Mum kept staring at Ron and the girl, seemingly intrigued by her youngest son talking to someone of another gender that wasn’t Hermione. Maybe Mum’s hopes for a grandchild in given time weren’t in vain after all. I hid my smirk behind my hands.<br/>
Time to get my luggage on board!<br/>
A few minutes later my trunk was tucked away safely in the baggage rack of an empty compartment, my rucksack was saving me a window seat and Mum didn’t even have the time to find the damned list in her purse anymore. The train’s pistons gave their characteristic chug, reminding us to hurry up.<br/>
I hugged Mum one last time before I hopped on the footstep of the last carriage, waving goodbye as the train gained momentum.<br/>
“And remember what you promised -,” trailed Mum’s voice away.<br/>
“That’s seven times now! Congratulations on breaking your personal high score,” I yelled into the wind, smirking. A sudden gust yanked at the back of my head and ripped off the ribbon that held my hair in a loose bun. Before I could stretch out my hand the silken ribbon was gone. Just like platform 9 ¾.<br/>
Damn. That was the ribbon Roy had given me for Christmas last year … I bit my lower lip. Losing it must be the payback for my being smart with Mum.<br/>
With a sigh of frustration, I clambered into the carriage, opened the door to my compartment … and stumbled backwards.<br/>
“What the …”<br/>
Not only did I just lose my favourite possession, no - my rucksack was gone, too.<br/>
Instead, there was someone else sitting in the spot I had saved for myself just a minute ago, a book on his lap and deeply immersed into whatever he was reading.<br/>
The blonde boy did not even look up as I fell into the opposing seat, anxious to make as much noise as possible to get his attention.<br/>
When he still didn’t react, I audibly cleared my throat.<br/>
“Excuse me?”<br/>
Now he raised his head.<br/>
My heart gave a tiny stumble against my chest as our eyes met. What an intense silver-grey!<br/>
The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he leaned back.<br/>
“Of course, you are excused.”<br/>
I gaped at him open-mouthed. Did he just …? Slowly closing my lips, I sank deeper into my own seat. What an arrogant little ferret!<br/>
“And who exactly are you?”<br/>
Oh yes, I could be stuck-up, too.<br/>
“Why would you care?” His gaze was scrutinizing me from the top of my fiery red and thanks to the wind now rather dishevelled hair down to my neatly polished black Mary Janes.<br/>
“Who said I would?” I raised an eyebrow the moment his eyes drew level with my face again.<br/>
He scoffed.<br/>
“A particularly weird one, aren’t you? If you really ought to know, my name is … Lucius. And I’d love you to leave this compartment now. Go play somewhere else, girly.”<br/>
He made a dismissive gesture towards the compartment door.<br/>
But if he had assumed that he could get rid of me that easily, he was down for a harsh disappointment.<br/>
“This is my compartment.”<br/>
I crossed my arms before my chest, accidentally on purpose pushing up my décolleté. Lucius registered it with a slight frown.<br/>
“Hate to break it to you.” He lay aside his book so I could get at glance at the title, “Seducing Mr Twink”. In an instant my cheeks flushed with heat. Merlin’s unholy pants, he was reading that sort of novel? In public?! Wow. Some nerve he was showing! No wonder he wanted me gone rather sooner than later.<br/>
I gulped.<br/>
“You, little Miss Squeaky Wheel,” Lucius jolted his head towards me, “do not own this compartment. And in case you did not notice the very easily overlooked badge right here, I am a Prefect. And you, little miss, therefore owe me some respect.”<br/>
“You can’t just sit around and demand to be respected,” I snorted in a Mum-ish way, “you’ve got to earn it.”<br/>
Lucius raised one of his dark eyebrows. Pretty sure no one had ever dared talking back to him like this before.<br/>
“Remind me to knock off five points of your House once we’ve arrived at Hogwarts,” he murmured more to himself.<br/>
Now I let out a laugh which seemed to irk Lucius more than he liked.<br/>
“So,” he said in a sneery voice, “you think it funny to lose your House some precious points even before term has started? Let me make a guess – you’re a Gryffindor.”<br/>
“Oh, am I?” Smirking back at him, I raised my eyebrows. “Well then, do as you please.”<br/>
“I always do,” he retorted with a last glance before his hand made a move to his book. “And I certainly do not need your permission.”<br/>
With that, he delved back into his frivolous novel.<br/>
Conversation over, huh. But I would not let him off my hook that easily. I still had to settle a score with him.<br/>
“And what did you do to my rucksack?” The words were out before I could stop myself.<br/>
“You mean that old thing that was besmirching the upholstery?” He pulled out something from under his seat.<br/>
“Call this a rucksack now, do you,” he drawled as he held it up. I stretched out my hand but he was quicker.<br/>
“Secret for a secret, Little Miss Squeaky Wheel. If you won’t tell on me,” he pointed his novel, “then I promise I will not tell on you.”<br/>
“Oh please. There’s absolutely nothing you could ruin my reputation with.”<br/>
“You sure?” Lucius pulled at the cords that kept my rucksack shut and fished out a plain black notebook.<br/>
I gasped. How in the … No freaking way! Had he honestly been rummaging through my stuff? That … that … -<br/>
“Having a little crush on someone sort of prominent, are we,” Lucius sniggered, clearly enjoying the look on my face.<br/>
“That’s none of your business,” I hissed.<br/>
“Oh, but I appreciate your affirmation.” His lips curled into a sly grin.<br/>
I crossed my arms.<br/>
“Reading someone else’s diary is low.”<br/>
“Who said I read it?” His grin deepened.<br/>
“You … you bluffed?” I glared at him. He merely raised an eyebrow, still smirking, obviously very pleased with himself.<br/>
What a cheap trick! And I straightforward fell for it like some sort of Amateur. Fred and George would be so ashamed of me.<br/>
“So just that we’re clear”.. Lucius leaned forward, his elbows on his upper thighs, his finger tips barely touching their counterparts. “You keep your cute little mouth shut about my … about me reading this book, and I won’t tell the whole school that you’re writing love poems about Hogwarts’ very own pint-sized celebrity.”<br/>
I growled. He really made it easy for me to not like him at all.<br/>
“Fine,” I finally hissed, spitting in my left hand before offering it to Lucius. He looked at me with a hint of disgust in his sharp features.<br/>
“Seal it,” I said.<br/>
“You … that’s revolting, you know.” He wrinkled his perfect nose which probably was the only thing straight about him.<br/>
“Do it,” I prompted in a tone that would do Mum proud.<br/>
“If you insist …” He sighed, reluctantly spat in his own hand, then shook mine briefly before grimacing in repugnance.<br/>
I could not help but grin. Payback, Lucius.<br/>
“Am I allowed to wipe your saliva off my palm or would it be considered breaking the deal?”<br/>
How tempting, I could simply tell him yes and he’d be doomed to never wash his hand ever again … My grin broadened.<br/>
“Yep, you are allowed. But just this once!”<br/>
“Very generous of you. How can I ever repay you?”<br/>
“By giving me back what’s mine.”<br/>
I held out my hand.<br/>
“Forget about it, I am not spitting in my palm again!”<br/>
Lucius crossed his arms.<br/>
Was he seriously that dense? I sighed.<br/>
“That’s not what I meant. My rucksack now, if you please?” I gestured toward the threadbare straps, tempted to add a “gimmie!” just in case.<br/>
“Oh.” Lucius closed his mouth, a pink shimmer on his pale cheeks. His embarrassment served him right.<br/>
“So uh,” he said as he sank back into the seat, “if you would excuse me then, only I have a date with Mr Twinks now.”<br/>
“Of course,” I imitated his voice from before, “you are excused.”<br/>
He gave me a sly grin before he delved back into the not so slightly rated R love live of one Duke Twinks and his various horizontal adventures.<br/>
Maybe Mum had a point, I thought as I went through my rucksack to find my copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, and making friends wouldn’t be so bad after all …</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS FOR READING!</p><p>hope you'll be back for the next chapter :)<br/>yours truly,<br/>kaya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>